


Ballroom

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Series: Jeffmads Month 2019 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dancing, They're getting there, definitely not accurate, just a little more, this was a fun one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: They dance and get goofy, that's it really.





	Ballroom

Once every year, Death and Luciel hold a ball, an extravagant event for all in Necropolis to attend and enjoy. It’s a way to interact, and to keep the citizens of the vast city happy and content with their second lives in the underworld. It was also Death’s way to distract him from the thoughts of the day he had first become king, the day he’s dreaded since he had agreed to rule. To the citizens, it was a regal and enjoyable event. To Death, it was a painful reminder of his past.

When the day had come, he put on an outfit to commemorate the event. It was grand, a black coat with high cuffs and a cravat around his neck. He wore knee breeches, white stockings, and heeled shoes rather than his long pants and boots, to compliment the formality of the rest of the outfit. He held a straight and serious expression as he left his room, Luciel standing guard just outside of the door.

“Are you ready, your majesty?” Luciel had asked calmly. Aware of the unfortunate circumstances of the day.

“Very much so, Luciel. I wonder if I’ll dance with someone today.” 

“It’s all up to you, your majesty.” Luciel had took his hand and walked Death down the hall, towards the ballroom of the dark castle.

The ballroom itself was grand and something fit for first class. It was tiled floor, like a chessboard, and the amount of people inside the ball was unaccounted for. Demon chefs created by Death were at the left and right sides of the room, with clothed dining tables covered in an assortment of foods from different cultures to accommodate the variety of guests in the room. Former musicians were given their instruments back to play music for the night, classical, jazz, a variety of genres for people to dance to and enjoy. Death was satisfied with his work.

His heart felt empty, and it drained him. Maybe he wouldn’t dance at all tonight. He was longing for Life, and he didn’t know why. Something about his enemy made him irresistible. 

“Welcome one and all to the grand Necropolis Ball!” Luciel had announced from next to him.

“Please, dance and eat to your heart’s content. Perhaps you may even get a chance to dance with the king!” Luciel had gestured towards Death, who waved vaguely towards the crowd.

From the crowd, Life and Love were watching undercover, wearing clothes they had bought from a local store nearby.

“There’s your chance to be with him.” Love had whispered childishly to him.

“Everyone else here looks up to him far more than I do, the chances are slim.” Life had whispered back.

“Assert yourself your majesty, you can do it.” Love encouraged, and walked away.

“Wait! Love!” Life watched her walk away and flailed his hands nervously.

Death had made his way down the stairs, his gray wings trailing behind him, and through the crowd. People had moved out of the way to create a walkway to wherever he was going, and that’s when he encountered Life, still clueless as to what the people were doing.

“What are you doing here?” Death had raised an eyebrow. Yet somewhere in his heart, he felt the emptiness begin to fill just slightly.

“I came to look for you.” Death could feel that Life felt the same way.

“Well there’s no going back now. You’re dancing with me.” Death sighed and held Life’s hands.

“You better know how to waltz.” Death muttered to Life before he began to dance, slowly, in rhythm to the music being played by the classical musicians.

 

As they began to dance, the people around them coupled up and began to dance similarly to them. All Death could think about was how close they were, and how relaxing it was to be near someone he trusted. Even Luciel couldn’t make him feel this way, which made it feel odd. Death felt like there was something off, something controlling him.

“You know, I don’t believe you told me your name.” Life had said softly as they continued to dance.

“It’s James Madison.” Death felt vulnerable saying it to someone other than Luciel.

“That’s a nice name. James Madison.” Life had repeated it to himself.

“I hope it’s not problematic. I’m rather tired.” Death had yawned, releasing one of his hands from Life’s grip and putting it over his mouth to cover the yawn.

“I could escort you back to your room?” Life had offered, a smile making its way onto his face.

“Fine, but nothing weird, got it?” Death had looked at him seriously.

Life let go of Death’s other hand and raised them both in surrender. “Got it, James.” He had teased.

 

“Don’t overuse it.” Death had smiled. 

The first smile in a century.

-

“Is this it?” Life had asked Death as they approached the door to Death’s room.

“Yes, this is it.” Death had sighed and unlocked the door, allowing Life into the rather dark and dreary room.

Death just collapsed on the bed and groaned.

“This isn’t too bad.” Life had offered, smiling awkwardly.

“At least I don’t get light in my eyes.” Death had shot back jokingly.

“You got me there.” Life had laughed.

Death could feel the bed dip just slightly as Life sat on the mattress, rubbing Death’s back to relax him. Death had hummed in response and let himself fall asleep, with Life rubbing his back. Life smiled and moved Death to a position where he could rest more comfortably. Life himself had laid down next to Death and sighed.

“Why must we be polar opposites, James Madison.” Life had murmured before laying down and hugging Death close to him.

“We could be together one day.” Life had fallen asleep with Death in his arms.

Love was watching them from outside the doorway. She was satisfied, and broke the spell capturing Death’s emotions.

The love spell was broken, and Death felt a weight leave his shoulders.


End file.
